


Morning's

by weirdsimp



Series: Corpsekunno [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdsimp/pseuds/weirdsimp
Summary: Sykkuno and Corpse live together, and sometimes this happens in the morning. ;)
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekunno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118987
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	Morning's

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot book I've written please do not go after these two people I'm writing about they are real people with real lives please do not attack them. I'm writing about the persona's not the actual people as corpse we know is straight. Sykkuno has not come out but apparently he's straight. So don't harass them. 
> 
> If either Corpse Husband or Sykkuno find this book and want it to be take down I will do so, I do not want to ruin their friendship. Thats all, please if you wish carry on reading at your own risk. 
> 
> It is not my fault if this one shot book ruins your innocence. This book will contain fluff, lemon and smutt. If you don't like it get out. Also if you don't like mxm (male x male) please do not read this as it litterally is too fucking guys being shipped together smartass. If you have any hate say it to my face, it's not like I give one. 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> This one shot contains...  
> Swearing  
> Fluff  
> Smut  
> Lemon  
> People might see this as rape?
> 
> This is set in real life.

"Nghm..." Sykkuno mumbled as he rolled over in order to hug his boyfriend.

However his boyfriend wasn't there, he shot up his head to see where he had gone, the sudden movement hurting his head quite a bit. But it didn't matter. All of a sudden the smell off bacon and eggs hit his nostrils, there he was, he was in the kitchen. Grabbing Corpses hoodie he put it over his fragile body and walked over and hugged his boyfriend.

"You're awake?" the taller figure said.

"Why weren't you bed with me?" the boy whined.

"I got hungry, sorry baby," kissing Sykkuno on his forehead.

"It's fine!" the shorter boy spoke with a squeak, both cheeks blushing.

Sykkuno let go of Corpse and went over to their couch and turned on the TV sitting in his usual spot. 

After Corpse finished cooking them both breakfast, he went over to his lover and gave him a plate. Sykkuno thanked him by giving him a quick kiss on his pink lips.

...

After finishing, they where both full and tired, Sykkuno already fallen asleep on the couch, so his boyfriend, being the kind person he is picked him up bridal style and brought him to their king sized bed. 

The taller boy took off his clothes and Sykkuno's just to leave them in their underwear, he loved seeing the shorter boy embarrassed, so when he woke up, he would see a red tomato dying on his bed. The thought made him chuckle, he went under the covers, his boyfriend quickly latching himself onto him, cuddling into the boys side. 

In order to embarrass him even more, he placed Sykkuno on top of his chest and kissed his nose, wrapping his pale arms around the other boys thin waist, causing a tiny moan to leave the boys mouth. Which ended up turning him on, 'How am I gonna deal with this if he wont even move?'. However he has an idea, why not just rub himself against his lover's member, the friction will probably make him come so he gave it a shot.

He moved his boyfriend so he was also against his hard on and then started rubbing, grunts came from the taller boy's mouth squeezing the figure on top of him, his briefs becoming wet from the pre cum coming out.

He wanted noise, he wanted to hear his baby moan, so using his hand he started rubbing the boys hole, causing moans to leave him, it really wasn't enough, he put his hand inside the others briefs and pushed his index finger inside, swirling his finger around. The insides started really squeezing his fingers, there is no way he could stop now, but he didn't wanna wake the boy up, so he decided to do it whilst he was asleep.

Sitting up he grabbed some lube and squirted some onto his fingers, putting them back into his lovers ass in order to stretch him out. 

Moans kept leaving the boys mouth, it was quite shocking how Sykkuno wasn't waking up, he always woke up when he wasn't in bed with him, it didn't matter though, once the shorter boy's ass was prepped for him, he took off both their briefs and put his tip in the entrance of the other boys hole.

Just as he was going to put it inside, his lovers eyes started fluttering open.'Shit, he's awake,' he didn't know what his reaction was going to be.

"Baby," he let out a cute yawn "why is your dick near my hole?"

Sykkuno was always honest when he woke up, he wasn't very aware of his surroundings as much and never thought too seriously about anything until he fully woke up.

"Can I please do this one time, I really need it?" he looked into the others eyes.

"Fine, but just this once..." Sykkuno said quietly giving the other a quick kiss.

"Yet again, I'm sorry but I need this~" he said as he shoved his member inside the tight space.

The older boy on top of him let out gasps trying to inhale some air "AGH~" he moaned loudly.

Corpse kept pushing him in out of the tight space, the amazing feeling of not wearing a condom during sex, he knew his boyfriend would kill him for doing this since everytime they did it without a condom, the taller boy would cum inside. 

Sykunno finally realised what was happening, his whole body was a blood red colour, completely embarrassed by the situation he was in, he hid his face into the shoulder of the boy he was on top of.

The boy stopped for a second and looked at the boy on his shoulder, making him face the way he was, then kissed his lip, shoving his tongue deep inside, and licking his teeth, which still tasted of bacon. 

"Mmm-" he hummed at the delicious taste.

The taller boy stopped and licked the bottom his the other's lip and looked him in the eyes to ask for permission to carry on, which Sykkuno nodded too. At that action Corpse continued fucking the shorter boy's ass, the shorter boy constantly letting out embarrassing noises.

...

Soon enough they both were at their limit they needed too come.

"Babe...Ah~" the way he spoke, Corpse knew.

"Me.. too," he grunted.

Smacking into his ass he came deep inside, whilst his lover came all over their stomachs, collapsing onto the taller boy's chest.

"I'm sorry baby," he said whilst stroking the boys hair.

"I..It's okay..." the Sykunno said whilst panting, slowly falling asleep.

The taller boy pulled himself out placed the blanket over them, also falling sleep.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I post both here and on wattpad. Also never post my work anywhere else. I will report you.


End file.
